


Mi momento de felicidad

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Family, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada vez que Neville llega a casa hay alguien que siempre la espera despierta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi momento de felicidad

Hace calor cuando llego a casa. Estoy reventado por culpa del trabajo. Miro el reloj; apenas son las ocho de la tarde. Empiezo a desvestirme mientras camino arrastras por la casa hasta el dormitorio. Me siento como si un bloque de cemento me hubiese aplastado. 

Siento demasiado silencio a mi alrededor y, al no encontrarte por ninguna parte, decido llamarte. Por un momento, pienso que ha podido ocurrir algo, ya que no contestas; normalmente sueles estar en la entrada, esperándome, de ahí que me extrañe. Sales del dormitorio con vestida con lo mejor que sabes llevar: una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sonrío aliviado al verte y me acerco a ti, que me rodeas con los brazos y me depositas un suave beso en los labios.

—Hoy has llegado un poco más tarde de lo normal.  
—Lo sé—contesto cerrando los ojos—. Hoy ha sido un día atroz—Poso mi mejilla en tu hombro y respiro fuertemente.  
—Lamento escuchar eso, cielo—me dices mientras me besas la sien y te separas de mí—. Aún no entiendo cómo es que sigues siendo auror. Está más que claro que esto no es lo tuyo.  
—Yo le echo las culpas a la adrenalina posguerra.

Te echas a reír y, acto seguido, lo hago yo también.

—Sí, pero esa adrenalina te duró como cuánto, ¿seis meses? ¿siete quizá?  
—En verdad fueron nueve—contesto con una amplia sonrisa—. Fue justo cuando nos reencontramos.  
—Cierto. Parece mentira que hayan pasado ya cinco años de ello.  
—Sí—me quedo con la sonrisa en los labios, rememorando aquella época un poco, y se me viene a la mente algo—. Por cierto, adivina a quién me encontré esta tarde en el Callejón Diagon.  
—¿Y qué hacías ahí, si se puede saber?  
—Seguíamos la pista de un sospechoso y... ¡No me desvíes del tema!

Vuelves a echarte a reír. Te gusta hacerme enfadar de aquella manera. A pesar de todo, me gusta verte así.

—Vale... ¿a quién viste?  
—A la profesora Sprout.  
— ¿En serio?  
—Sí—asiento efusivamente—. Hacía años que no la veía. Hemos estado hablando largo y tendido durante un rato. De ahí que haya llegado tan tarde a casa.  
—¿Y de qué habéis hablado?  
—Pues, mayoritariamente, de que el próximo curso se retira de la escuela por problemas de salud.  
—Vaya—dices con la mano en el pecho—, ¿qué es lo que le pasa?  
—Lo de siempre. Los típicos achaques de la edad y eso. Ya no está para tanto trote. Pero me ha dicho algo que me ha echo ilusión.  
—¿El qué?  
—Me ha dicho que podría solicitar para la vacante que hay ahora en su asignatura. De hecho, ha mencionado que yo era uno de sus alumnos preferidos y que no tendrá ningún inconveniente en recomendarme a la directora McGonagall.  
—¡¿De verdad?!—gritas eufórica—¡Pero eso es fantástico!  
—Lo es y, aunque en estos momentos estoy que no puedo ni con mi alma, estoy bastante ilusionado con la noticia.  
—Ya verás como todo sale bien.  
—Eso espero—digo cruzando los dedos—. Además, quiero que Alice se sienta orgulloso de mí.  
—¡Pero si ya lo está!—dices entre risas.  
—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, si apenas tiene siete meses?  
—Pues porque no hay más que verla, que se le cae la baba cuando está contigo.  
—Estás hablando de la misma niña a la que se le cae la baba hasta con las galletas que le trae Luna Lovegood.  
—Ahora es Scamander, ¿recuerdas?  
—Es verdad—digo con cierto tono melancólico.

Y no es que no desee que sea feliz mi gran amiga del alma, pero aún no me acostumbro a llamarla por aquel nombre. Luna siempre fue muy especial para mí; ella fue mi primera novia, mi primer amor. Y, aunque nuestros destinos no estaban unidos, aún la recuerdo con especial cariño. Ella fue quien me convenció para que le pidiera una cita a la que ahora es mi esposa.

—Bueno, hablando de ese pequeño bichejo. ¿Dónde está? ¿no se habrá dormido antes de que yo llegara?  
—Sabes que no se duerme nunca hasta que no le des su beso de buenas noches.

Sonrío y me dirijo al dormitorio que hay al lado, donde lleva un cartel con su nombre en la puerta. La abro lentamente y ando despacio, sin hacer ruido, hasta la cuna. Ahí está la muy sinvergüenza, con sus enormes ojos azules como platos, mirándome. Nada más verme, se echa —misteriosamente—a reír. Siempre me pregunto qué será eso que le hace tanta gracia cuando me ve. Tal vez me vea con cara de chiste o algo similar. Nunca lo sabré. La tomo en brazos y la mezo suavemente. Hannah me está observando desde la puerta. 

Este siempre suele ser mi momento; el mejor de todo el día. Aunque esté cansado, dolorido, me duela el cuerpo entero, haya tenido un día espantoso, no importa. No hay nada más gratificante que llegar a casa y coger a mi hija en brazos, darle su beso de buenas noches y esperar a que se le cierren los ojitos poco a poco. 

A diario maldigo no poder estar más tiempo con ella. Por eso mismo disfruto tanto de ese momento del día. Por eso mismo es mi momento de felicidad.

**Author's Note:**

> El argumento de esta historia ha pasado de "Neville recibiendo la noticia de que va a ser padre", "Neville a punto de ser padre" y, finalmente, "Neville en un momento tierno con su  
> pequeña.  
> He de decir que es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja. No sé muy bien cómo es Hannah, pero yo la imagino dedicándose a su hija los primeros años hasta que ella decide  
> llevar El Caldero Chorreante.  
> En fin, no sé cómo me habrá salido esto. Yo es que no creo que Neville se metiera de profesor de Herbología nada más salir de Hogwarts, así que en algo se debió de meter. Pienso  
> que debieron convencerlo para que acabase de auror por haber luchado de aquella manera en la batalla de Hogwarts. Pero, claro, aquello le duró poquito y se dio cuenta de que eso  
> no era lo suyo.  
> Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo.  
> Un besazo muy grande.  
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
